


He Waited

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Community: the_deepbluesea, Episode: s04e20 The Last Man, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney waited</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Waited

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Deep Blue Sea's 3 sentence fic challenge.

Rodney waited for John to return; it was inconceivable to him that John would not stroll through that Stargate one day. Time passed, but still Rodney waited, and when they forced him to leave Atlantis, he devised a plan to return. Because one day _some day_ John would return, and he would need Rodney again.


End file.
